1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child stroller with a dual seating capability and more particularly pertains to transporting two children simultaneously, one in a stroller and the other in a backpack releasably supported by the stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strollers and backpacks of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers and backpacks of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting children by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,071 a tandem stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,112 discloses a tandem two seat child's stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,850 discloses the design of a tandem seat baby stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,540 discloses the design of a twin stroller.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,047 discloses the design of a tandem stroller.
In this respect, the child stroller with a dual seating capability according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting two children simultaneously, one in a stroller and the other in a backpack releasably supported by the stroller.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child stroller with a dual seating capability which can be used for transporting two children simultaneously, one in a stroller and the other in a backpack releasably supported by the stroller. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.